Everybody (Voldie's Back)
by Squin
Summary: I don't know why I keep losing sleep over these filks, but I guess I enjoy it... or something. This one is based on the BSB's "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" and is about the last few chapters of GOF. Enjoy, and please leave a review :)


Everybody (Voldie's Back)__

To the tune of Everybody (Backstreet's Back)  
_A HP filk by Squin_

_Harry knocks on the oak front doors of Hogwarts Castle, clutching Cedric's body and looking pale and scared  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Couch/Moody, Sirius (in Animagus form), Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the teachers and students are in the Entrance Hall; several people gasp****_

Harry:  
Everybody!  
It's Cedric's body! _[Cho Chang starts bawling]_  
Everybody!  
It was a bad night  
Voldie's back, alright?!

__

There's panic amongst the crowd, while Couch/Moody claps his hands with glee

****

McGonagall:  
Oh my God he's back again?!

__

Cut to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, at the graveyard place from GOF

****

Voldemort (Death Eaters):  
Malfoy, Wormtail, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the power  
Show you how  
Got a question for you  
Better answer now, yeah  
Am I the evil one?   
(Yeah!)  
Am I the only one?  
(Yeah!)  
Am I sexual?

__

Music halts with a screech. All the Death Eaters look around at each other in disgust and horror. Back at Hogwarts, everyone is rolling on the floor laughing. (A/N: Obviously they can see what what's happening via a magical satellite link-up. Work with me here.)

Lucius Malfoy looks worriedly at the impatiently waiting Voldemort. Uh, yeah, OK, if you insist, he says. Voldemort looks satisfied. Music resumes.

****

Voldemort:  
I am everything you need   
Let's go kill some Muggles now!

__

Cut back to Hogwarts. Harry is very upset.

****

Harry:  
Everybody!  
I'm really sorry  
Everybody!  
I tried to get him right  
But Voldie's back, alright?! Alright?!

__

Dumbledore goes over and pats Harry on the shoulder; Ron and Hermione hug him. McGonagall and Snape notice Couch/Moody singing along with the Death Eaters – he had yelled when everyone else had stopped during the last verse – and go put him in a body bind.

Cut back to Voldemort & Co

****

Wormtail:  
Now throw your hand up in the air  
And have it cut off like you just don't care  
If you want your Master you don't have to yell  
Cuz He gave me a new silver one oh yeah!

_****_

Voldemort (Death Eaters):  
Am I the evil one?   
(Yeah!)  
Am I the only one?  
(Yeah!)  
Am I all-powerful? _[The Death Eaters all look relieved]_  
(Yeah!)  
I am everything you need   
Let's go kill some Muggles now!

__

Cut back to Hogwarts

****

Harry:  
Everybody!  
I'm really sorry  
Everybody!  
I tried to get him right  
But Voldie's back, alright?!

_****_

Dumbledore:  
Now everybody everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
We have to understand  
As long as there is friendship  
We can beat that guy again

__

Fudge arrives, Dementor bodyguard in tow

****

Fudge (Dementor):  
Everybody! (Yeah!)  
Don't be dotty! (Yeah!)  
Everybody!   
He's not back tonight (He's not back toniiight)   
He can't be back

__

Everyone rolls their eyes at stupid Fudge.

****

Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione (Sirius):  
Everybody! (Woo-oof!)  
Don't you worry (Woo-oof!)  
Everybody! (Woof woof woof woof-woof!)  
With courage we will fight (Woof woof woof woof-woof!)  
We will win, alright!!

*

Disclaimer – All characters and events you recognise from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling (aka _The Goddess_)  
_Everybody (Backstreet's Back)_ belongs to the Backstreet Boys (duh)

**A/N** – Please forgive me if someone's done this before!! I checked to see if it'd been done, but there're like 30 billion HP fics, I could have missed it This was my first attempt at a so-called Music Video fic, hope it worked :) Inspired by **Avada Accio**'s _Death Eater For Life_ -- my all-time favourite filk. Thank you to **Lilith** for looking over this for me :)

__

THE HARRY POTTER PLOT BUNNIES – _Making the world safer for people who don't exist _http://www.geocities.com/plotbunnies


End file.
